


Do I look as clumsy as you?

by Eightforyou



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eightforyou/pseuds/Eightforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, I do know where my trailer is, darling.” She said with a smirk, leaning against the trailer. But Matt just shrugged, staring at her. “I wanted to make sure you got here alright.”  He said, looked down at his feet.  Alex just laughed, “Do I look as clumsy as you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas, 2012, and the lovely Alexandra Kingston and her daughter Salome, were watching the christmas special of Doctor who. 

  It was a lovely episode, and Jenna was doing a great job as the Doctor’s new companion. Alex thought so anyways. Until it came time when Clara kissed the Doctor, and Salome and Alex looked at each other at the same time, with confused looks.  

“Mom?” Salome question, and neither of them were paying attention to the TV anymore, and Alex just hummed in reply. “Isn’t the Doctor married to River?” Salome’s voice raised a notch. “Well, the doctor meets lots of lovely people on his travels, I’m sure River doesn’t mind, seeing as she kisses men a lot too.” She replied, slowly taking a sip of her hot Coacoa. But Salome just nodded, and didn’t question it.

  “Mom?” She asked again.

  “Yes, dear?”

  “Are you going to be in any of the new episodes?”  

“Well,” She leaned forward to whisper to her daughter. “You mustn't tell anyone, but Moffat’s confirmed me for the finale of series seven.” Alex said with a grin. She knew she could trust Salome with a secret.   
Salome responded with a delighted squeal.

  “Can I go back to England with you when you do?”

  Alex shook her head, “I’m afraid not, love, you’ve got school.” She smiled, messing with her daughter’s unruly curls.  

Salome sighed, before going to watch the TV again, “But I wanted to see Matty!” She huffed before crossing her arms, and fixing her eyes on the television.  

“I know you did darling. I’ll make sure to tell him you said hello.”  And they were silent until the episode ended.      
***

Filming of the series seven finale, 2013.

  “Alex!” Matt broke into a big grin, fumbling towards her when he spotted her on set, embracing her into a tight hug.   “Matt!” She said with a grin, returning his hug, and giving him a kiss on the cheek.   
Jenna sort of just watched them from the background on set, “Jenna!” She mimicked them under her breath.  “How are you darling?” Alex questioned him, walking to the set, Matt’s arm placed comfortable around her waist, and Alex’s script in hand.

“Well, bit rubbish without my wife here.” He teased. “But I manage.”    
Alex rolled up her script, whacking him on the arm with it.    
“Oww!!” He whined.  
  “Such a child.” She rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face, when she caught sight of Jenna. “And when were you planning to introduce me to Miss Coleman?” She questioned looking over at him with a quirked eyebrow.  
  He shrugged. “When she comes over and asks in a few minutes.”  

“Honestly, Matthew, you’ve only known her for, how long? And you’re already predicting what she’s going to do?” Alex said with a low chuckle, and Jenna started walking over.  

Matt covered his mouth with his hand, whispering to her. “She’s a very predictable person.”  

Jenna had finally walked over to the two of them, and extended her hand to Alex. “Hi! I’m Jenna! You must be Alex! Matt talks so much about you!”

  Alex grinned, shaking her hand firmly. “Does he?” She asked, raising her eyebrow, looking over at him with a smirk on her face.   Matt blushed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to signal Jenna to cut it out when Alex wasn’t looking. But Jenna just nodded, “You should have seen his face when Steven told us you were going to be on the show!” She giggled, ‘Oh wait,” SHe said, pulling out her mobile. “I got it on video!” She said with a grin.  

Alex smirked over at Matt, -while he looked extremely annoyed- with an ‘Oh, I like her‘ look on her face. “Did you really?” She said with a huge grin. “Go on, let’s see it then.”   Jenna pressed the play button on her phone, and the video began to play;

  Steven: I have an announcement! 

  *Everyone gathers around*

  Steven: And the script for the finale of season Seven, in which, the lovely Alex Kingston will be joining us again! 

*Matt’s face, lights up and he immediately straightens out*  

Steven: Matt, wipe that grin off your face, there’s no dating cast members.  

*Matt frowns and buries his face into his script* 

the video stopped.   

Alex giggled, looking above the phone up at Matt, who’s cheeks were turning bright red. “How did you even manage to get this?” Alex gasped, as Jenna giggled with her. 

  “Steven told me he was going to announce it before hand, and I might want to get footage of it.”  

“Are you two done laughing at me?” Matt pouted.  

Alex shook her head, her marvelous curls following. “Never, darling.”   

Jenna walked back to set, and Matt showed Alex to her trailer. She just stared at him for a minute though, a smile curled up on her face. “You know, I do know where my trailer is, darling.” She said with a smirk, leaning against the trailer. But Matt just shrugged, staring at her. “I wanted to make sure you got here alright.” He said, looked down at his feet. Alex just laughed, “Do I look as clumsy as you, darling?” She teased. Matt shook his head with a chuckle. “No,” He looked down again, before looking up and gazing into her eyes deeply, and Alex was becoming slightly concerned about the way he was looking at her, but then Matt piped up. “Poppet shot me an email, warned me you had something for me.”  Alex nodded, pulling out a letter from her purse, signed ‘to Matty, from Salome’. “There you go, now can I take a hot shower in peace?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Only, Matt mocked her eyebrow raise. “I’m assuming it’s a normal shower, but with you in it, right?” He flirted.  She whacked him with her script again, and headed into her tailer, and Matt watched her bum as she swayed up the stairs, and the door shut behind her.         


	2. Chapter 2

While waiting for Alex to come out of her trailer, Matt sat in his own trailer, his fingers bumbling over the note from Poppet, as he carefully opened the letter.   
It read;

Dear, Matty,  
I was quite confused about the Christmas special, and wish for you to explain some things.   
If the Doctor is married to River, why was he kissing Clara?  
I also wrote this story, I thought you might like it, it goes something like this:

Once upon a time, there was a queen, who was so beautiful, a King decided to marry her, and lock her in a tower, and rarely got to see her daughter, the princess. Although she didn't get to see her that often, the Queen still confided in the princess, and loved her very much. So the princess talked to the king, and years later, the king decided to release the queen, seeing as she was not happy. So the queen was aloud to roam the kingdom, and come back to the castle to visit the princess.

On the queen's travels, she met a kind young boy, named Matthias, who gave her a place to stay, until she went to back to see the princess.  
But when she returned to see the princess, she only had good things to say about the young boy, and stayed in the castle, for 10 years, not wanting to separate herself from the princess.

When the queen set out on her travels once again, she had planned on building her own place.   
She tried gathering up some villagers to help her build it, but there was only one man who would help her.  
So they built, and built, and built, until the house was done, and the queen thanked the man for helping her, and asked him for his name, and he simply replied, "Matthias."  
At this, the queen was shocked. The boy who showed her kindness, had turned into a man. 

Upon her return to the castle, the queen told her of her adventures, of the trolls, of the horse rides, of the house she had built, but most of all, of the man who had shown her kindness.The Princess was wise now, and if she wasn't mistaken, the queen cared for the man. So she sent her off once more, to find the man. But when the queen set out to find him, she could not.

After many of weary nights searching for the man, a white horse came into the queen's view, with a handsome knight atop. "You there! What is your name?" boomed the knight.   
"I am queen Alexandra of your neighboring kingdom." She wished to harm no one, but she didn't realize she had stumbled on to another's land.  
"We will have to take you to our king to confirm this. If it is true, you are welcome on our land." The knight said, offering his arm to the queen to help her on to the horse, and the queen took it, and they rode off to the castle.

"We request an audience with king Matthias!" The knight boomed once inside the castle.  
The queens face lit up. Did he just say Matthias? She was almost positive he did.

The servant just nodded, when he came back. "The king will see you." And the knight and the queen headed in to the throne room.

The kings eyes lit up when he saw the queen, and the queen lit up when she saw the king. They didn't know it, but they were very much in love.  
And so, the queen stayed with the King Matthias, and traveled from land to land, to see her little princess, And the King and queen never truly admitted how much they cared for each other.

The End.

Say hi to Mommy for me,   
Love, Salome.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt just sat there, staring at the letter in his hands.

What had he just read?

Did Salome really think that...Well, Alex had feeling for him?

Not that he'd mind...

He always secretly adored Alex, a bit more than he should. 

A lot more than he should, if he was honest to himself.

***

Alex had fallen asleep on the couch in her trailer, her script in hand, when her eyes fluttered opened to the sound of knocking on the door.  
She looked at her watch, still trying to comprehend the time.  
It was 2:30 in the morning. Who would be knocking on her door at this hour?

She got up slowly, rubbing her eyes, probably smearing her mascara on them. "I'm coming." she mumbled quietly, even though whoever was at the door probably couldn't hear her.  
Slowly opening the door, Alex tried to wake up enough to realize who it was.

A tall gangly figure stood at the doorstep of her trailer, at 2:30 in the morning. 

"Matthew?" She questioned, giving him a tiring look. "What on earth-?" 

Matt smiled. She looked so cute when she was tired, and she had mascara smeared all over her eyes. "Poppet told me to tell you Hi."

Alex rolled her eyes slightly, "Matthew, darling, it couldn't have waited till the morn?"

He rubbed his neck, letting his floppy hair, flop into his face. "Well I suppose-"

Alex sighed, "Goodnight Matthew," She said, starting to close the door, when he put his foot in front of it to stop it from closing. Alex was a little surprised, and slightly confused. "Matt, we both have filming tomorrow," She pointed out, this time slightly annoyed, but mostly tired. "I could really use some sleep."

Matt just nodded in understanding, but opened his mouth to speak. "How's Poppet doing in school? A+ in Language Arts, I assume?"

Alex tilted her head, slightly confused, shaking her head. "No, actually, why do you ask?"

He just shrugged, "She does well in Chemistry then, yes?"

Every time he opened his mouth to speak, he only confused Alex more. "She's only in 7th grade, darling. Hardly starting Chemistry. Honestly, what are you-?" She was quickly interrupted by Matt, pressing his lips against hers.  
Alex sat there, stunned for a little while, before she felt his hands slither around her waist, and she was conscious enough to kiss back.

Once they parted, they stared at each other, eyes locked, until Matt pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Goodnight than, Kingston." And he stared to walk back to his trailer. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Alex growled, grabbing his hand, pulling him back into another kiss. "What, you think you can just barge in here and talk gibberish about my daughter, kiss me then leave? Oh, no, Mr. Smith. You're not going anywhere."

A smirk was threatening to curl onto Matt's face. "And what about sleep? 'We both have filming in the morning.' " He mocked.

She huffed smacking him on the shoulder. "Shut up. Fuck sleep." She breathed as he kissed down her jawline.

Matt raised an eyebrow, -which he now had- "Is that a promise?"

Aled pulled the door closed behind him and locked it, then pushed him against it. "Yes." She whispered in his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex woke up in bed, running her fingers over a mark on her neck with a smirk on her lips, 'The makeup department is going to kill me' she thought to herself, as a figure with floppy hair, rolled and groaned next to her.   
"Matt!" She whispered. "Matt, we have to be on set!"  
Mat just mumbled words into his pillow.   
Alex rolled her eyes, and got up, putting a T-shirt on that was two sizes too big for her, walked to the kitchen to make coffee, and Matt wandered out a few minutes later, hugging her from behind.  
Alex squeaked, which quickly turned into a smirk. "Well, good morning to you to." She said in a low sultry voice.  
She got a growl into her shoulder in response.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
Alex and Matt both looked at each other, slightly frightened.  
"Hurry! Back door!" Alex's voice suddenly raising an octave, and Matt grabbed his clothes and headed out the back door.

"Coming, sweetie." She said as she walked towards the door, opening up, forgetting she was only in a T-shirt.  
It was a thin dark haired girl, Alex's makeup artist Allie.

"Alex, we need you in makeup as soon as possible."

Alex nodded and smiled. "I'll be right over once I get my costume dear."

Allie nodded, and started to wonder out. "Just don't be too late." She called over her shoulder.  
"Alright dear." Alex said with a nod, and closed the door, putting on some knickers and a matching black lacy bra, before pulling her robe over it, and heading to the costume department.

Alex arrived in makeup five minutes after getting her costume, to see a young Matt Smith smiling at her cheekily.  
She threw him a wink before sitting down, and having Allie do her makeup.  
"What's this?" Allie squeaked, poking at Alex's love bite.   
Alex just rolled her eyes. "Just slop some makeup over it, dear, I have to get to set."  
She quickly did so, and Alex was on set within no time, greeting Moffat and her new costar Jenna.


	5. Chapter 3

Matt just sat there, staring at the letter in his hands.

What had he just read?

Did Salome really think that...Well, Alex had feeling for him?

Not that he'd mind...

He always secretly adored Alex, a bit more than he should. 

A lot more than he should, if he was honest to himself.

***

Alex had fallen asleep on the couch in her trailer, her script in hand, when her eyes fluttered opened to the sound of knocking on the door.  
She looked at her watch, still trying to comprehend the time.  
It was 2:30 in the morning. Who would be knocking on her door at this hour?

She got up slowly, rubbing her eyes, probably smearing her mascara on them. "I'm coming." she mumbled quietly, even though whoever was at the door probably couldn't hear her.  
Slowly opening the door, Alex tried to wake up enough to realize who it was.

A tall gangly figure stood at the doorstep of her trailer, at 2:30 in the morning. 

"Matthew?" She questioned, giving him a tiring look. "What on earth-?" 

Matt smiled. She looked so cute when she was tired, and she had mascara smeared all over her eyes. "Poppet told me to tell you Hi."

Alex rolled her eyes slightly, "Matthew, darling, it couldn't have waited till the morn?"

He rubbed his neck, letting his floppy hair, flop into his face. "Well I suppose-"

Alex sighed, "Goodnight Matthew," She said, starting to close the door, when he put his foot in front of it to stop it from closing. Alex was a little surprised, and slightly confused. "Matt, we both have filming tomorrow," She pointed out, this time slightly annoyed, but mostly tired. "I could really use some sleep."

Matt just nodded in understanding, but opened his mouth to speak. "How's Poppet doing in school? A+ in Language Arts, I assume?"

Alex tilted her head, slightly confused, shaking her head. "No, actually, why do you ask?"

He just shrugged, "She does well in Chemistry then, yes?"

Every time he opened his mouth to speak, he only confused Alex more. "She's only in 7th grade, darling. Hardly starting Chemistry. Honestly, what are you-?" She was quickly interrupted by Matt, pressing his lips against hers.  
Alex sat there, stunned for a little while, before she felt his hands slither around her waist, and she was conscious enough to kiss back.

Once they parted, they stared at each other, eyes locked, until Matt pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Goodnight than, Kingston." And he stared to walk back to his trailer. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Alex growled, grabbing his hand, pulling him back into another kiss. "What, you think you can just barge in here and talk gibberish about my daughter, kiss me then leave? Oh, no, Mr. Smith. You're not going anywhere."

A smirk was threatening to curl onto Matt's face. "And what about sleep? 'We both have filming in the morning.' " He mocked.

She huffed smacking him on the shoulder. "Shut up. Fuck sleep." She breathed as he kissed down her jawline.

Matt raised an eyebrow, -which he now had- "Is that a promise?"

Aled pulled the door closed behind him and locked it, then pushed him against it. "Yes." She whispered in his ear.


End file.
